my_fanon_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginka Sabita
Appearance: Having a girlish face and long hair, many will have mistaken Ginka for a girl if not for the fact that Ginka always wear his silver hoodie that covers his features and his height. Inside the Hoodie, you can see that Ginka wears a red T-Shirt that will always have the image of a random anime girl along with several pockets which stores additional Dust, bullets or sweets. He also always wears red track pants as Ginka describes to be the best in the world and a pair of silver sneakers. However, Ginka will wear girl clothes or any other types of clothes to play around with people. When dressing as a girl, Ginka does not really need to put in any effort due to his face but he will trade his track pants for a pair of red skirt and wears long white kneesocks. Personality: A naturally lazy person is what you can see from first glance. Ginka naturally dislike working or doing anything too tiring excluding anything he finds interesting. Enjoying and loves to spend on luxury goods, playing videos games and playing pranks are some of his favourite past times. However when one gets to know him better, they will find Gkina to be very protective of anyone he feels that they are like family. However his normal personality can easily be overlooked when anyone sees Ginka during a battle. He hates to fight as he doesn't like to get hurt but when forced to, Ginka becomes very angry and will try to destroy all trances of his enemies. Ginka also becomes more sadistic and bloodthirsty. A serious problem that Ginka has is when he has interest in anything. Ginka easily tries to find interest in anything and may attempt anything to get what he finds interest in but he also gets bored easily making him a very spontaneous person. He loves his sister as a woman Backstory: Before Beacon Borne to a family where his mother died giving birth to Ginka. His father was the head of a company simply known as Sabita Armoury, a big company within Vale that has the unique trade of creating weapons for those who can't create their own and developing new weapons. As the sole heir of a company, Ginka was entitled to many luxuries from expensive cars to even a small airship. His father was mostly busy but Ginka will always look forward to the small number of visits. However this lifestyle made Ginka slowly lost interest in everything including the meaning of life. However all this changed when Ginka was 8, his father Doka Sabita decided to enter a political marriage with a CEO, Taiyo Tsuki of another company called Horus Watches that is involved in the bodyguard, escort or mercenary business. Ginka's father wanted to let Ginka experience a normal family while Taiyo did this marriage to help her 7 year old daughter, Yuki Tsuki or Yuki Sabita. During Beacon: After Beacon: Weapons: Primary Weapon: 1st Form: Mini Gun Overload Form A quad 8 barrels mini guns attached to 4 detachable giant ammo magazines. The barrels are silver in colour while the magazines are red. Each barrel has a small blade at the end. 2nd Form: Fortress Form Each mini gun is separated from each other. Two mini guns wrapped around Ginka's arm becoming like a huge gauntlet while the other 2 mini gun is mounted on the shoulder. The shouldered mounted mini gun can be detached to be used with his semblance. Each mini gun is shortened for easier usage. The shoulder mounted mini guns are controlled through a controller in the mini guns gauntlet. 3rd Form: The 1st Form is split into 2. Each part will extended apart revealing a handle bar. The chained saw blades hidden beside the magazine reveals creating a dual sided sword ( Easier to imagine position, imagine the 2 sided Sith Dual Light sabers). The minigun is shortened to 25% of it's full length. Inactive Form: BackBag Form It takes the form of a red coloured back bag. When converting to weapon form, it's default is to convert to Fortress Form. Capabilities: 1st Form is basically an OP minigun which is capable of stabbing. 2nd Form focuses on short range in every direction 3rd Form focuses on pure melee. Capable of using bullets or Dust. In terms of Dust, any type can and will be used but Fire Dust is preferable. Secondary Weapons: The 3 Furies It is a set of 3 short swords. The design is very plain, with no accessories. But it has a big blade width. The blade itself is in a crimson red colour while the hilt is a silvery colour. Semblance: The World is Mine Ginka's semblance is called The World is Mine. It is telekinesis styled semblance that is limited within a 20m radius. Strengths: -Even though weight limits what can be carried, the Telekinesis can accelerate objects easily making projectiles fast even if heavy. Weakneses: - Heavier the Object, The More Energy Consumed. The limit is around around a small airship or a couple of Paladins - 20m range Fighting Style / Abilties: Ginka's very fighting style is that he makes use of his talented natural instincts to fight, capable of adapting to how an enemy fights. Due to his training or testing of weapons, Ginka is adapted at using almost all weapons and trained him in almost all aspects except for his stamina. He mainly stands at the rear, destroying his enemies from afar. While at the rear, Ginka controls his 3 Furies as a guard against bullets or stealth assassins. But if needed, Ginka can easily changes his weapons forms to combat at close range. Solo: Team: Weaknesses: Fighting Large number of trained enemies may cause problems due to him not having a specialised fighting style. Weaknesses: Lack of Stamina making Ginka slower than most fighters. Trivia: Ginka means Silver Coins in Japanese Sabita means Rust in Japanese His Theme is my normal personality of being lazy and sadistic nature. My laziness only comes off when i get something that interest me Category:RWBY Lore-Friendly Category:Kurojime Category:Kurojime RWBY